


The Difference Between Cuddling and Snuggling

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing Kageyama, Cuddling, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Yuri on Ice, Snuggling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, unknown crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata shows Kageyama the difference between snuggles and cuddles.





	

Kageyama was sitting against his bed on the floor, aimlessly flipping through a book about volleyball. Suddenly, his phone rings from his nightstand. He picks it up to find a text message from Hinata. 

_hey bakayama!!!!! can i come over im bored. ^__^_

Scowling, Kageyama texts back.

_Whatever dumbass._

10 minutes pass before Kageyama hears a knock on his door. He opens it, and Hinata is outside with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Bakayama!" Hinata happily skips inside, before dropping his bag near the door and running up to Kageyama's room.

Still holding the door, Kageyama wore a frown. Sure, he likes it when Hinata comes to visit, but he comes over so often it makes it seem as if they were a couple. Those thoughts are suddenly shaken off when Hinata calls from upstairs.

"Hey Kageyama! You coming or not?"

"Shut up dumbass!" Kageyama swore he could hear a distance rasperry being blown.

When Kageyama entered his room, he was surprised to see that there were two pillows next to each other, one occupied by Hinata. Hinata patted the pillow next to him. Kageyama made his way over and hesitantly sat down next to Hinata, who turned on the TV and was looking through the anime channels. 

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find Yuri On Ice, what else?"

Of course, Hinata was obsessed with Yuri On Ice. Kageyama personally didn't find it interesting (how dare you ;-;) but he liked seeing Hinata happy, so it wasn't a big deal.

"Aha! Found it!" A victory fist was punched into the air as Hinata giggled childishly. Blushing from how freaking cute Hinata is, Kageyama punches him lightly in in the shoulder.

"Dumbass, why do you like this show so much?"

"What do you mean Bakayama?! Viktor and Yuri are so good for each other!"

Kageyama cocked his head in confusion.

"They're just a coach and student, what's so good about it?"

Hinata let out a sigh, still watching the screen.

"Them having so many interactions with each other, including the snuggling and cuddling."

Kageyama snorted at Hinata's explanation.

"Oh my god dumbass, how stupid can you be? There is no difference between snuggling and cuddling." Kageyama stated matter-of-factly with his arms crossed, looking away with his nose up. 

"Uhm?! Yes there is!" Hinata retorted, with a small pout on his face.

"Hah, prove it then." 

Hinata slams his fists on the ground before saying, "Fine!" First, I'll show you cuddling."

Kageyama tenses up when arms suddenly wrap around his midsection. He opens his eyes to see Hinata scooting closer in order to lay his head on Kageyama's shoulder.

Speechless, Kageyama's face turned beet red as the situation unraveled before him.

~~~~_Hinata is cuddling me. Hinata is cuddling me. Oh my god Hinata is actually cuddling_ _me._

Warm thoughts are running through Kageyama's mind but then, Hinata lets go. Kageyama's body feels cold and empty, and he decides he hates this feeling.

"Now I'm going to show you snuggling."

"O-Ok," Kageyama stuttered, practically begging for the warmth to return.

Hinata grabs Kageyama's shoulders to turn him so he is facing him. Then in a swift motion, Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama's torso, but forcefully which leads to Kageyama stumbling backwards onto the floor and Hinata laying on his chest. There was a calming silence before Hinata spoke up.

"Now you put your arms around me."

Gulping, Kageyama puts his arms around Hinata. There they were, Hinata rubbing his head into Kageyama's neck, his hair smelling of strawberries. Kageyama gently rubbed Hinata's back, feeling his breath rise and fall. 

"Hey Kageyama?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to get up."

"...Neither do I, dumbass."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First Haikyuu story! :3 Kudos and comments are always appreciated ; second chapter / epilogue?


End file.
